The Promise
by Shining Swordsman
Summary: [Oneshot] They leaned in closer, closing the gap between them, and kissed, completing the promise of a lifetime. [NaruxSaku] [Complete]


_This idea just popped into my head a few minutes ago, and so seeing as how well I am with one shots, here is another one._

* * *

**The Promise**

Just like butter on toast, the golden rays of the sun spread slowly across the village of Konoha. It's residents sleeping soundly in the comfort of their homes, except for a certain blond haired shinobi. Unlike the rest of the villagers, he was on guard duty, just as it had been for the last few days.

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, had put him on guard duty as punishment for calling her an old hag in the middle of a meeting, which led to the criticizing glares of the council, which in turn, led Naruto to his current situation.

He was perched atop the west side of the gates, gazing at the distance outside of the gates. If there was one thing good about his "punishment", it was being able to see the scenery in the early morning. The sun had just risen, spreading its light throughout the village, forests, and skies. It certainly was a beauty to look at.

A gentle breeze flew by, tickling the underside of his nose. Giving off a sneeze, the surrounding birds flew from the trees and into the brightened sky. It had only been an hour ago that this place was covered in surrounding darkness, only for it to give way to this beautiful morning.

"38 birds."

Naruto turned to his right to find one of friends staring out into the distance, his bloodline limit activated. His gray eyes stared right into an ocean of blue orbs, noticing the smile that occupied the owner of the eyes' face.

"Neji? What are you doing up here so early?" The whisker faced Jonin asked, surprised that Neji had come up here, especially this early.

"Hokage-sama gave me this mission yesterday." Was his blunt reply.

"I see. Well, what do you think of the view up here?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze onto the scenery in front of him.

The top of the trees could be seen spread out for miles, serving as a natural barrier for Konoha and its people. The sea of green flowing like an ocean, guided by the soft breezes of the wind, caused them to ruffle together into a melodious symphony. Naruto closed his eyes, relishing in the peacefulness of the setting.

"It is not wise to close your eyes on guard duty, Naruto."

Opening one eye lazily, the blond haired Jonin looked towards his comrade, who seemed to be gazing out in the distance, just as he was.

"You may be right, but this is really the only time I get to relax."

"Ah, Sakura has gotten you on a tight leash, has she?" The Byakugan user said with a smirk.

"Not as tight as Tenten has you on." Naruto retorted, adding his own smirk to it.

For two years. It was two years ago that Sakura had finally confronted Naruto about this issue. Naruto and Sakura were on a mission regarding the whereabouts of their long lost comrade, Sasuke. They had indeed met up with the lone Uchiha, as well as his group. Luckily, Kakashi, Neji, and Lee had come as well, and had taken up the challenge of fighting the three members of his group.

Naruto and Sakura faced their fallen friend, in a frightening showdown. The tension in the air was thick, as the duo were determined to make this their chance to achieve their goal. Their training was for this moment, the moment where they would bring back Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha.

The conclusion of the battle ended in Konoha's favor. Suigetsu and Juugo, who were part of Sasuke's team, were killed while Karin had taken a fatal blow meant for Sasuke, thus eliminating all members of his team. However, everyone was in total exhaustion, barely able to breath.

Naruto and Sakura had taken down Sasuke, rendering him unconscious. Naruto followed, causing Sakura, who had been paralyzed and forced to watch the remainder of the fight in worry, concern, and terror. Her mind had constantly been plagued with images of Naruto dying, and she forced herself to not think of that.

In the end, however, they had made it back to Konoha thanks to a last minute distress signal Sakura gave before she, too, had passed out. After tending to her injuries, which weren't as bad, she immediately went to check up on Naruto, fearing the worst.

She couldn't hide it any longer. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. They were real, and they needed to be said or else she might explode. Tears threatened to fall as she saw the guy she had feelings for wrapped up in bandages from head to toe, sleeping on the hospital bed.

The only pieces of skin visible on him was his unruly blond hair and his closed eyes and mouth. Even with all those injuries he looked so peaceful, and he was, because he had completed his promise to his long time crush, and got back his best friend as well. Once he was well enough, he would try and fix his bonds with the Uchiha.

The pink haired kunoichi crept closer to Naruto, careful not to walk on her right foot, which had been damaged during the battle. Grabbing a chair, she sat next to Naruto, staring at the man in front of her. He was no longer the boy she once saw him as, but now he was a mature, young adult. Tears unwillingly fell down her eyes, as she caressed his bandaged cheek.

"Look at you, you lunkhead. You're covered up in bandages." She said, as wiped the tears from her eyes.

Unknown to her, however, Naruto had just been brought back to consciousness when she placed her hand on his cheek. He didn't make a move, though, and had resorted to just lying there, listening to what she was saying.

"I was so worried when I got paralyzed. I had to just sit there and watch you two fight like that. It was so hard for me to know that I couldn't do anything to help you." She started again, remembering the whole fight and the devastation.

"I heard you talk about the promise. The promise you made 2 years ago that said that you would bring Sasuke for me, no matter what. Had I known that this would happen, I would've never asked you that stupid request."

Naruto grew curious as to what she was saying. What did she mean?

"Over the years, after Sasuke left, I began to feel...differently."

Okay, now he was confused. Where was she getting at?

"When I first saw you, I was ecstatic and happy that I kind of surprised myself. When I first saw Sasuke, I didn't have these same feelings. I was just...surprised. I began to notice the difference of my feeling there, and I sort of questioned myself. Who do I truly hold these feelings for?"

Naruto's heartbeat started to race, the machine attached to him beeping faster and faster. Sakura, however, was too caught up in her own thoughts to pay attention to the machine.

"When you were fighting Sasuke just now, I've never felt so worried about you in my life. I thought it was because you were my friend, but..." She trailed off, looking at Naruto's face.

_'But what!?' _Naruto thought, as he listened intently for her words.

"I know now that it was because I have feelings for you." She cupped his cheek with her palm, causing Naruto to relish in the contact of her skin against his.

"I'm not sure how deep these feelings go, but I know they are for you, Uzumaki Naruto."

She went to turn around and leave, only to be stop by a voice.

"Is it true?"

Sakura stiffened slightly, and looked back towards Naruto. He had a weak grin on his face, but his eyes told her he was serious. Slowly, she placed her hand around his cheek, and with the sincerest voice she could muster, "Yes, Naruto. I am serious."

Sakura would never forget the look in his eyes when she said that and how overjoyed they both felt. It was like a huge burden on her heart was lifted, and a new door of opportunity had opened.

**Back to the Present Time**

Darkness had covered the once bright sky as the full moon glowed with the utmost radiance. A few stars littered in the night sky, twinkling in their glamorous fashion. There were slight breezes throughout the night, ruffling the trees inside and outside the village, separating their leaves to dance alongside the air currents.

Sakura ran frantically around the house, putting on her accessories, clothes, perfumes, and all that other stuff girls do when they get ready for a date. Today was her and Naruto's 2 year anniversary and he said he was going to take her somewhere romantic.

Now, Naruto had been a great boyfriend, in fact he had be her only boyfriend. Being a ninja does take its toll on your personal life, so it was regular for fellow ninja to fall for another fellow ninja. It just didn't work well with a villager, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work. Naruto, however, being as naive as he was with girls, often frustrated Sakura which would end up into fights, which would turn into a long standoff, which in turn would end in a nice little make-up make out. That part is what they both liked.

However, Naruto is the one who often takes her out on fabulous dates, each and everyone a memorable experience. Like their first date for example. Naruto had taken her on a stroll through the park _(no relevance to my other story)_, which ended in a sweet, innocent kiss at the end. It was the perfect night, almost like tonight was.

The 18 year old blond haired ninja casually strolled through the village, taking the path towards Sakura's house. He had a box of chocolates in his hand, as well as a small, nicely wrapped box hidden inside his pockets. He was whistling an innocent tune, excited about tonight's date. His mind raced with all sorts of thoughts, as he could barely contain his excitement. Tonight's going to be a great night.

Few people stared at the man not with heated glares like they used to give, but with envious and happy eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeved polo, buttoned up leaving off the top to buttons. He wore a tight, black under shirt that showed a bare outline of his chest. He didn't wear his forehead protector, letting his hair fall just above his eyebrows, but still in the wild, spiky form that Sakura loved to play with.

Sakura hastily put on her earrings and slipped on her high heels. She gave herself another look over, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress, criticizing herself for tonight's date.

She wore a tight fitting black dress that showed all of her curves. She held for of a womanly figure now, her being a little bit more taller and filling out in the chest and rear decently. Her hair was still short, but a little bit longer than what it was when she was sixteen. She didn't wear her Konoha headband, but the headband Naruto gave her as a present for her birthday.

Speaking of Naruto...

The doorbell rang as Sakura looked towards the door where Naruto stood on the opposite side. Checking herself again, she nodded in satisfaction and headed towards the door. She turned the knob, only to be met with the glorious figure of Naruto in front of her.

He was smiling at her, as his eyes roamed around her body.

_'Wow! She's beautiful." _He thought as he took in her figure.

In turn, Sakura smiled back at him, as her eyes scanned Naruto's attire.

"_Damn he's hot!" _Screamed Inner Sakura as she, too, took in his figure.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. I bought your favorite chocolates." Naruto greeted, handing her the heart shaped box.

"Thank you Naruto." She said, as she grabbed her purse.

"Well, we should get going now." Sakura said, leading the both of them out.

As they walked along the path Naruto was taking them, he turned towards Sakura, amazed at how the light from the moon accentuated her flawless face, making it even more beautiful.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto." She slightly blushed. She always loved his compliments, even when they were small like that. It always made her heart jump for joy.

They walked along a stone pathway, a line of Sakura trees on both sides. They passed by a bench, where they spotted another couple kissing the night away, as they remembered their nights of passion. Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto's hand, and leaned her head on his arm. Of course, Naruto took this offer and continued to walk on with the one girl of his dreams.

The surrounding trees around them started to ruffle, the gentle breeze plucking off the leaves off of the sakura trees. They swirled in a circle, drifting across them in a display of harmony. Nature really did have its fine points. The two lovers walked on as the moon overhead kept on glowing with its bright light, illuminating the beauty of the night.

It had been about 5 minutes, and although she was happy walking with Naruto on this familiar pathway, she wanted to know where he was taking her. She was slightly answered when Naruto led them off the stone path, and onto a more rocky, dirt path.

"Where are we going, Naruto?" She asked in the most gentle voice she could muster, hoping he would tell her.

"It's a surprise." He replied with his famous smile.

After walking for another 5 minutes, Sakura was starting to grow impatient and separated herself from him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Can you please tell me where we're going, Naruto-kun?" She said, batting her eyelashes. Naruto looked on, and was very tempted to tell her, but that would ruin all the planning and work he put into this.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Don't worry, we're almost there."

The medic-nin just pouted and resorted to holding his hand. They walked on for another 5 minutes when Naruto suddenly covered Sakura's eyes.

"Naruto!" She yelled upon feeling his hands cover her eyes, but made no move to remove them.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you there."

She could here a few crunching noises, which must of belonged to the forest grounds, but then heard soft grass under her foot. She could hear a slight buzzing and chirping of the crickets, and a sound that she suspected came from the trees. For some reason, she thought she had just felt Naruto nod, but waved it off, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Happy 2nd anniversary, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes were met with the most romantic scenery she had ever experienced. They were in a clearing, a small lake surrounded by soft grass. The moon above them reflected its light on the flowing waters, causing it to glisten with elegance and beauty. The trees around them released their leaves, the wind making them do intricate dances and a display of grace.

Fireflies buzzed around the lake, making it look like something from a romance movie. She was even more surprised by the candle lit table next to the lake. There was a covered dish in the middle, as well as a single lit candle, its flame dancing along with the wind.

She was at a loss of words and turned towards the smiling blond haired ninja beside her. She was at a loss for words, too stunned by the location he had taken her. She noticed him extend his arms, positioning it so that they could link elbows together. She took up his offer as he led them towards the elegant table. Recomposing herself, she smiled contently and looked towards her boyfriend.

"It's absolutely beautiful. How'd you-"

"That, will forever be my secret my dear Sakura-chan. For now, let's just enjoy the moment."

They ate dinner, which was absolutely delicious. Naruto had said that he made it all by himself and it took the whole day to finally get it right. She complimented him greatly, causing him to blush a little. The rest of the dinner consisted mainly of small talk and the music of nature surrounding them.

A little later, the two were laying down on the soft grass, kissing passionately on the ground. They had been going at it for about 5 minutes now, and were near oxygen exhaustion. They broke apart a while later, each gazing into each other's eyes, peering into their souls.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too."

She said as she pulled him down for another round of kissing.

A little later, the two were about to exchange their gifts for each other. Naruto fingered the wrapped box in his pocket, nervously waiting for what he was going to do. Sakura reached inside her purse and grabbed a small, long box, wrapped all nice and perfect.

"You go first, Sakura-chan." His said, a tinge of nervousness and curiosity in his voice.

"Fine. Happy 2nd anniversary, Naruto." She handed him the box as he carefully unwrapped the pretty ribbon. He opened it to find a silver necklace with the Konoha symbol as the centerpiece. He looked at it with awe and joy, then glanced at the pink haired beauty.

"This is incredible. Thank you, Sakura-chan." He gave her a nice, gentle hug, showing her just how much he was thankful.

"Your welcome. Now your turn." She said, anxiously waiting for his gift.

Fingering the box in his pocket, her slowly took it out, looking into Sakura's eyes the whole time.

"Happy 2nd anniversary, Sakura-chan." He gave the box to her, and watched attentively as she unwrapped it. Opening it, she gasped as she lifted out a gold pendant with a cherry blossom shape.

"N-Naruto. This is-"

"Wait, Sakura-chan." He interrupted, and looked towards her stunned expression.

"That necklace isn't just some jewelry. It's something that comes with a promise."

"A promise?"

"If you choose to wear it, will you promise me that we'll always be together and that nothing will keep us apart. To always be with each other for the rest of our lives and that if something bad comes up, that we'll always be there for each other. Can you promise me that?"

There was an awkward silence in the air as Sakura took in all of that. If he really meant all of that, then the necklace she held in her hand meant more than it seemed to be and she was willing to do just that.

"I promise you, Naruto, that we'll always be there for each other and that nothing will keep us apart."

She then placed her palm on his cheek and gave a small, yet passionate kiss on his lips. Naruto pulled her close as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, her hands still holding on to the necklace. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Sakura saw that same gleam all those years ago in the hospital room, telling her how overjoyed he was at her response.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He took her hand and looked at the necklace that was clutched in it.

"May I?" He asked, hinting at the golden piece of jewelry that sealed their promise.

"I would be honored." She said as he took it in his hands and placed it around her neck.

"You look amazingly beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"I must be the luckiest woman on the earth to have you as a boyfriend."

"Then I must be the luckiest man on this earth to have you as a girlfriend."

They leaned in closer, closing the gap between them, and kissed, completing the promise of a lifetime. The forest around them swayed in harmony as the crickets chirped their melodious tune, the leaves and fireflies dancing to the gentle breeze of the wind as the fire of the candle flickered to the passion of the two lovers.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I just started to type and this is the result. Please review the story. If you favorite it or whatever, at least send in a review. I might make a sequel to this if people review enough. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


End file.
